Pale Differences
by True Imperfection
Summary: No real summary yet, but so far (not a Secret Vampire fic): James must leave JC, but is caught in action...


A/N: I'm curious… does this sound interesting? If it doesn't, I'm still going to write. So enjoy! And R/R!

Prologue: Pale Differences 

A shiver went through Adria as she watched the moth flutter across the beam of light coming from the car. Hesitantly, she turned towards her twin, Ray Lavin, asking, "Do you know what happened between Kayla and James earlier?"

Ray raised a blonde eyebrow, shaking his head as a response even though he had not turned his head from his own lookout position. He looked distant, unlike the reality etched into his sister's features. 

She sighed, absently stroking the silver pentacle around her neck. "I have a feeling when we meet one of them tomorrow, we will wish we had been there." She bent over, picking up her white candle from the ground, eyeing the wax puddle left in distaste.

He turned, meeting his sister's eyes directly. Violet was engulfed with his pupil at the lack of light, but they were worried. "Probably, sis."

She slept peacefully, for the first time in many years. Even he could see that, the boy who had once been her enemy. The clock down the hall struck midnight, the beams of moonlight streamed through the opened window, but his gaze never left her face.

Her black hair framed her face like a veil, scattered in many directions from sleep. Dark eyelashes were closed, forming crescents. The black satin sheet lifted and fell with each breath she took, and she was sprawled like a giant cat across half of the bed.

James stood from his spot on her leather computer chair, walking over to her to run a thumb against her pale cheek, cherishing the silk. She stirred but didn't wake, reflexively pressing her cheek against his palm.

He pulled back, away from JC, away from the comfort of a sanctuary he had come to known and loved. 

It was time to be away from this, forever. To leave JC, giving her the space to become good again. Not that it had been his fault, anyway.

His hand was on the handle to the glass door that led outside, when he dared a look back at his girl.

There she was, sitting up, staring at him with green eyes. Even in the dark, with only the moons light, he could see the burning green flames in those eyes, twisting with passion for many things in life. Immediately he was drawn into those eyes, with their black lashes surrounding them, giving the look of endless time. He had always thought of her eyes a cage, where you could be locked inside and never have a change of escaping. Black, silky, straight hair was disarrayed, making her seem even more perfect in his mind.

But all he saw was her eyes.

Gold crept into those green depths, first just around the pupil, until a blue ring bled from the outside ring in. He'd never met anyone with her eyes before.

Those were the Devil's eyes, a friend had once told him. Eyes that did not belong to any person. But only he could recognize what that look in her eyes were—panic, hurt, anger. Maybe even a toss of desperation while he was at it.

Until she spoke, eyes partly closed like a ghost.

"You're leaving."

Mark Prail turned to face his friends, his back towards the twin witches in the clearing. He clicked his tongue ring absently against his teeth, to an unknown beat. 

His friend's eyes looked at him expectantly. Raine walked up to Mark, dark eyes unreadable. "Where's James?" he asked quietly.

"He's not here, obviously," he replied coolly, tilting his head so the beams from the car parked in the clearing caught flecks of red and blue in the black dyed spikes. "He's probably with Kayla Enkil, that blasted telepathic human." He sighed.

Jade walked up to Mark, swinging an arm friendly of his shoulders. Her pale green eyes were tilted and mischievous. "C'mon, give James a break. You pretty much blamed him for causing your soulmates death. It isn't anyone's fault, except for the people who did it. And now James wants to leave his, so _you will be happy." She smiled slyly, once more telling Mark that he wasn't just his little sister, all innocence, but a smart young woman._

"Thanks for making me go on a guilt trip," he muttered. "But I told him that I was only venting then, but he didn't believe me…"

Jade turned away, frowning at the ground. "Maybe it is for the best," she excused it absently.

For once Mark thought that maybe his sister had a crush on James… but decided against it. She would know better, he assumed, dismissing the thought.

"Mark Redfern," a cool voice behind him said, causing him to tense at the sound of it.

He turned, hazel eyes flashing with anger. "Adria Lavin," he said quietly to the burnet. Her pale violet eyes were curious and wondering, while the edges had laugh lines. A vanilla scented pillared candle was in her hands, the wick still sending smoke into the air.

"Let me guess… you're here, looking for JC and James, too?" she questioned, looking up the inches to meet Mark's eyes.

"Apparently," he replied, before glancing at the other twin. Unlike his sister, his hair was pure blond, his dark violet eyes in contrast to her pale ones. Ray was silent.

The punk's looked at the two witches, silent. Then, after a few minutes, they simultaneously all turned and left the park.


End file.
